This project is an action research effort among eight American colleges and Universities. Its action objectives are 1) to assist campus task forces in solving a campus-designated academic problem, and 2) to increase by intervention each institution's general ability to solve educational problems. Its research objectives are 1) to contribute to social science understanding of the change process and factors in complex organizations, and 2) to test Havelock's Linkage model of Organizational Development. The Project extends three years to August, 1974. The two central intervention techniques are data feedback and a series of planning workshops for campus teams. Survey data includes the Experience of College Questionnaire, the Faculty and Institutional Self- Renewal Questionnaire, the College and University Environment Scales and the Institutional Functioning Inventory. ECQ, CUES, and IFI are administered before and after action intervention. Interview data is drawn from campus members involved in designated innovations or general academic problem-solving. Observation and campus documents complete the data. Project outcomes will be available in the summer of 1974 in the form of a research report as well as a practical manual and a national conference of SFC&KU.